This disclosure relates to the interference patterning of substrates.
An interference pattern results when two or more wave trains (e.g., electromagnetic radiation) constructively and/or destructively add to form alternating areas of increased and decreased intensity. Interferometric lithography can be used to print features on substrates with pitches approaching one half the wavelength of the wave train.